Musuh?
by BXian
Summary: [ONESHOT] Percayalah, bermalam tahun baruan bersama musuh sekaligus orang yang kau sukai bukan perpaduan yang bagus. YAOI/CHANBAEK/RnR?


**Musuh?**

Yang lebih tinggi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Melakukan itu seakan sebuah kebutuhan dalam hidupnya. Ia menghela napas lagi saat melihat langit tak sesuai harapannya, tak berbintang, besar, gelap dan sepi. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia harapkan. Dia menghela napas lagi, yang membuat sosok pendek disampingnya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Berhenti melakukannya. Itu menggangguku!"

Seakan tuli, ia menghela napas lebih keras, lagi, dan sukses mendapat tendangan dilutut kirinya.

"Aw, kenapa kau menyakitiku?" Itu jelas sakit saat melihat kaki yang pendek beralaskan sepatu bot musim dingin, tebal dan keras. Ia meringgis.

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Hey! Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan sementara kau sendiri memakai pakaian tipis dicuaca dingin seperti ini, jadi tentu kau yang lebih dungu disini."

"Diamlah. Kenapa kau begitu berisik?!"

Yang lebih tinggi menatap yang pendek kesal. Harusnya ia tak usah mengajaknya hanya karena dia yang paling berpotensi dalam daftar orang yang tak punya kegiatan dimalam tahun baru ini. Lebih tetapnya hanya dia yang tersisa untuk diajaknya kesini.

Tapi tidak, ia tidak menyesal. Dan tidak, bukan hanya sekedar 'hanya' dia yang tersisa.

Ia mendengus kasar, mengalihkan tatapan kearah sekitarnya. Disini begitu ramai, berisik dan juga agak memuakkan. Banyak anak kecil, remaja dan orang tua, ini terlalu menyesakkan bagi yang tinggi. Tidak, jangan mengasihaninnya. Orang tuannya pergi keluar kota, teman-temannya mempunyai agenda sendiri, tidak, dia tak punya waktu untuk menjalin hubungan romansa. Tapi silahkan kasihani dia, saat dengan terpaksa harus mengakhiri akhir tahun dengan sesorang yang selama hidupnya dihabisi dengan aduan mulut mereka, oh tentu bukan secara harfiah.

Tapi sekali lagi tidak, jangan kasihani dia karena sejujurnya dia bersyukur. Sangat.

Yang lebih pendek mendengus kasar sembari meminum ganas susu stroberi ditangan kanannya.

"Ini membosankan. Kenapa ini begitu membosankan. Dan kenapa pula kau begitu membosankan?" Si pendek menyipitkan kedua hazel nya, menghakimi yang lebih tinggi melalui tatapan tajamnya yang malah terkesan lucu.

Yang tinggi memutar kedua obisidiannya malas. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Berbagai hinaan atau umpatan yang mereka lontarkan tak tahu tempat. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyesal mengapa akhir tahunnya tak berakhir sesuai rencana.

"Oh apakah itu hinaan?" Sarkastik, dia mendelik kesamping kanannya, dimana terdapat makhluk mungil berbalut mantel biru tua kebesaran yang berjarak empat jengkal disampingnya, oh dan tentu saja itu mantel miliknya yang terpaksa ia berikan pada sosok bertubuh pendek dan percayalah, ia sendiri terkejut hampir mengalami serangan jantung saat melakukannya. Dan itu terlalu hiperbola sebenarnya.

"Kau tak bisa membedakannya?-yang lebih pendek mengernyit jijik, meski dia tau itu hanya omong kosong-Oke, kau memang dungu." Dia berucap final sambil meminum habis susu stroberi ketiganya.

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak!"

"Yes, you are."

"Tidak! Kau yang dungu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau pendek!"

"Hey! Itu penghinaan."

"Itu jelas retorika."

"Kau saja yang overdosis kalsium. Tinggi badanku itu pas untuk remaja seumuran ku."

"Apakah itu lelucon? Bahkan tinggi badanmu tidak mencapai daguku. Jelas, kau yang terpendek disini."

Mereka tahu, sebuah pembicaraan mereka selalu berujung pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan. Meski begitu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menghentikannya. Itu terlalu terbiasa. Mereka terlalu terbiasa, seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah dan terasa janggal saat keduanya berdekatan atau bertemu tapi tak menghasilkan aduan mulut.

Karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Aku lelah."

Yang lebih pendek merintih saat kedua kakinya terasa kram karena berjalan terlalu lama. Mereka tak membawa kendaraan. Ini sudah terlewat dua jam sejak pergantian tahun, tapi langit masih penuh akan gemerlap kembang api, meski tidak seramai tepat tengah malam tadi.

"Kau bercanda? Ini baru beberapa meter kita berjalan." Yang lebih tinggi bersidekap dada, memandang jengah sosok didepannya yang sedang bertumpu pada kedua lutut pendeknya. Ia melanjutkan, "ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak makan tadi. Dasar, rakus."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan makanannya yang terlalu lezat."

"Ya, karena kau rakus."

Yang pendek mendelik sinis, dia menghela napas dan merapatkan mantel si bertubuh tinggi. Apel dan kayu manis langsung memenuhi indera penciumannya, sesaat membuatnya tenang, sebelum dia tersentak karena sosok bertubuh tinggi itu sedang berjongkok, memperlihatkan punggung berbalut kaos hitam panjang itu dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Memungut uang?"

Yang tinggi memutar bola mata malas. "Cepat naik!"

"Kau mengejek ku ya? Aku masih bisa berjalan kok!"

"Ck, cepatlah."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Yang pendek berjalan cepat melewati badan yang masih berjongkok itu. Ia semakin merapatkan mantelnya saat udara terasa semakin dingin. Tak memperdulikan sosok yang sudah berada disampingnya mengerutu.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening. Hanya helaan napas berasap karena udara dingin yang terdengar. Yang lebih tinggi mulai menggigil, ia meniupkan udara dari mulutnya ke kedua tangan lalu menggosokannya, mencari kehangatan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Ish, aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Yang pendek mendengus, mendengar jawaban ketus dari sosok berjarak satu langkah disampingnya.

"Kau mau aku mengembalikan mantelmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tak suka udara dingin."

"Tapi kau kedinginan."

Mereka tahu hal terkecil dari masing-masing.

Mereka terbiasa.

"Tidak."

"Bodoh!"

"Hey! Aku ti-"

"Kau mengelak dan itu bodoh."

Terjeda keheningan saat tak ada jawaban dari sosok tinggi itu. Yang lebih pendek menggigit bibir tipisnya, kedua tangannya berada didalam saku mantel, mengepal.

"Kau tau, kau itu abnormal." Tak ada jawaban, ia melanjutkan, "tinggi badanmu abnormal, suara bass mu juga abnormal, itu seperti om-om mesum, kau tau?"

"Suara melengkingmu juga abnormal." Si tubuh tinggi menjawab yang tak dipedulikan oleh si mungil.

"Telinga mu apalagi, lihat!si mungil menjewer telinga si tinggi yang langsung ditampik sang empuini terlalu lebar, seperti Yoda! Matamu juga seperti peri, itu abnormal."

"Senyuman idiot mu juga abnormal, semua yang ada pada dirimu itu abnormal."

Si tinggi menghentikan langkahnya, menghadapkan badannya pada sosok mungil yang mengerjapkan mata bulan sabitnya bingung. Ia harus merunduk karena perbedaan tinggi yang sangat signifikan.

"Kau juga abnormal," Jeda, si tinggi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada si mungil yang terdiam. "Kau mengacaukan pikiranku, itu abnormal. Kau selalu mengalihkan perhatianku, itu abnormal. Kau membuat detak jantungku seperti berlari marathon, itu abnormal. Kau membuatku selalu ingin dekat denganmu, itu abnormal. Ketidak-abnormalan mu mempengaruhiku." Suaranya merendah, membuat si mungil merinding.

Udara semakin dingin, namun secara ajaib kedekatan mereka yang hanya berjarak sejengkal mengantarkan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"U-uh…" Ini terlalu dekat, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Si pendek menahan napas, ia gelagapan, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlabuh. "A-aku tak mengerti."

"Kau mengerti." Si tinggi mendesis, ia memandang tajam sosok dihadapannya yang sedang menggigit bibir tipisnya, gugup.

"Kau jelas mengerti. Seperti aku yang mengerti kenapa sebuah sentakan didada ini muncul setiap berdekatan denganmu."

"A-apa"

Terpotong, perkataan si mungil terpotong saat sesuatu yang lembut, basah dan hangat mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

Mereka tak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Setiap pertengkaran dan adu mulut yang mereka lakukan mengapa bisa menghasilkan perasaan yang asing bagi mereka. Disetiap pertengkaran itu mereka mengenal hal terkecil yang tak pernah terlihat orang lain dari masing-masing lawan bicara.

Mereka terbiasa dengan kedekatan yang terasa aneh namun menyenangkan itu. Mereka terlalu terbiasa sampai tak tahu caranya berhenti.

Karena bagi Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang musuh dan sosok yang harus dia lindungi secara bersamaan. Sosok yang musuh yang menegerti dirinya.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note : Nemu ini di file, aku publish aja, gak apa-apakan? Muehehe:'D**


End file.
